criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marco Lopez
Marco Lopez is the historian for the World Police Agency. Profile Marco is 34 years old historian hailing from Buenos Aires, Argentina. He has short brown hair, with some locks brushed to the right, a prolix goatee, and green eyes. Marco wears a light blue tartan flannel shirt with pockets in both sides of his chest. In the left one, he has a pen holding on it. Marco also has a pendant with his fiancée's face, Laura Esposito, wears black jeans with a brown leather belt and a wristwatch in the left arm. Personality Marco is a calm person most of the time, but when the situation becomes complicated, he's the first one to get furious and irrational. However, this is barely impossible to occur, thanks to his charismatic personality, which helps him to be optimistic. Talking about his work, when Marco analyzes a clue, every single detail will be checked, verified and perfectly argumented. He won't sent the player an unfinished report under any circumstance. Personal Life Marco's hometown is Buenos Aires, Argentina, however, he was born in Caracas, Venezuela. His family had to move when he was three years of age, because his father obtained a job in the other country. For Marco, Argentina was where he born, in spite of the fact that he wasn't born there. In his early childhood, Marco always showed fascination about the history and mythology and his best marks in the elementary and high-school were History. Once in the University of Buenos Aires (UBA abridged), he graduated with honors in Universal History. As a researcher, he traveled to several places and discovered a huge amount of historical pieces, which he donated to museums. For his excellent job, Chief Bourne called him and offered a job as the Bureau's historian. He discussed the opportunity with his fiancée. After she accepted, Marco joined the team. Marco has a fiancée, Laura Esposito, an Argentine teen soap sensation and a famous actress. They met in high school and took the historian three years to invite her to a date. After that day, they started going out and twelve years later, he proposed her to marriage. The wedding had to be postponed by Laura and Marco's jobs. Analyses As the Historian of the Bureau, Marco has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary historical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Marco performs throughout the course of the game: Case #2: The Berlin Revolutions *Timer (03:00:00) Case #3: One Shot, One Kill *Cryptic Signs (12:00:00) *Statuette (06:00:00) Case #4: For Whom the Bell Tolls *Enscripted Message (12:00:00) Case #5: Under the Rocks *Photo of Atomium (09:00:00) Case #7: When the Lights Go Out *Stone Slab (09:00:00) *Greek Wine (06:00:00) *Relic (03:00:00) Case #8: Sons of Anarchy *Plane Tickets (12:00:00) Case #9: All Bases Secured *Message to Victim (06:00:00) Case #10: Stabbed in the Dark *Glass Skull (12:00:00) Case #11: When the Sand Falls *Dark Card (09:00:00) Case Appearances As a historian, Marco will only appear in the cases where ancient artifacts and/or documents requires to be analyzed by him, using historical measures to bring or decipher important information from them. Trivia *Besides the player, Marco is the newest member of the team, with one year of difference. *Marco sometimes argues with Ricky Romano, one of the player's partners. *When Marco is nervous, he opens his pendant and looks at his fiancée's photo. *Marco's birthday is February 17. Navigation Category:Bureau Members Category:Characters in the World Edition